The Only Believer
by Professor Rowan Brooke
Summary: The Swollen Eyeball Net has finally decided to take Dib's claims on ZIM seriously and send one of their top agents over to see if his claims are real or just an elaborate hoax. Rated PG-13 because of future violence.
1. Prologue Grey and Ghost

The Only Believer

Prologue- Grey and Ghost

"Soo…" the figure on the computer screen started, "have any new cases, Grey?"

The figure at the desk shook her head. "Not yet, Ghost. I'm bored to death."

Ghost looked at her friend. "That sucks." Then she remembered something. "Grey! I just might have the perfect case for you."

Grey rose, her hands planted on her desk. "What is it? What is it?"

"Darkbootie told me that your crazy cousin Mothman called again claiming he has an alien in his class that is bent on conquering the planet. You're good at determining hoaxes from real cases. Why don't you check it out, Grey?"

Grey sat in thought. The whole thing sounded really stupid, but she was so bored, she'd do anything. The other perk was meeting the cousin she hasn't seen in five years. "I'll take the case."

"Great!" Ghost exclaimed. "I'll contact Mothman right now. Agent Tuna Ghost signing off!"

Dib was on the computer getting last minute research on the Amnetyville horror, one of the most haunted houses in America. Then a beeping sound came from the computer and his research was suddenly covered by a blue screen. In front of the screen was the silhouette of a young woman. The silhouette had glowing red eyes. "Agent Mothman?"

Dib leapt back in surprise. "Agent Tuna Ghost? Why are you calling me? Do you want to see my information on ZIM?"

"No, Agent Mothman. I don't." she calmly replied. "I am just contacting to tell you that the Swollen Eyeball Net has decided to research your claims. There will be an Eyeball coming tomorrow around four 'o clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Dib screamed excitedly

"Err… you're welcome…" she said nervously. "Agent Tuna Ghost signing off." Then the screen blinked back to his research.

Dib gave an excited squawk. They were finally taking him seriously! Now that he had another eyeball on his side, he might be able to expose ZIM as the alien he is. "You will be revealed… ZIM!"

----A.N.- Sooo? Whaddayathink? I like this little prologue-y thing. It is only the start to the zany adventures of Agent Greylycan and Dib. Come back when chapter 1 is up- same dib-time, same dib-station!----


	2. Chapter 1 The Friendship of Moths and Wo...

----Alright, before I begin, I must thank Dibsthe1 and Abbey-Ryou for their reviews so far! I would be stopping right here and now if I didn't know you guys were reading this. Thank you for your support so far and enjoy the first chapter!----

The Only Believer

Chapter 1

The Friendships of Moths and Wolves

Dib could hardly pay attention in skool. His mind was clouded with thoughts of him and the other eyeball confronting ZIM and dissecting him, proving to the world that he was right. In fact, his mind was so clouded that he didn't even hear the bell, or see his classmates leaving the room, all talking about what they were going to do when they got home. It took five minutes for his sister to walk in, pissed. "Let's go!" she growled.

At that moment he snapped out of his daydream and into the real world. But not completely. "Um, okay Gaz. Let's go." He still didn't get up. After a few seconds, he allowed his sister to grab his wrist and drag him home. He finally came back to the world around him when he saw the figure sitting on the front steps of the Membrane household.

She was a young woman around fifteen years old. Her long, honey brown was tied into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Not that she had to worry about that, for her eyes were already covered by a pair of dark glasses. She wore a form-fitting dark grey t-shirt with a design screen-printed on it that looked somewhat like an eye, and baggy camouflage pants. Covering her feet were black steel-toed combat boots. At the sight of the two children coming up the walkway, she stood up and strode towards them.

She looked at them for a moment. Dib was only five the last time she saw him, and his hair was wilder than ever. Gaz looked a bit angrier than she did when she was younger. She shrugged. "Excuse me," she asked, even though she knew already, "Does one of you go by the name, 'Dib'?"

Her male cousin stepped up. "That would be me." He declared proudly. Gaz stayed silent. She would rather not get mixed up in the insanity her brother was getting into. As for the strange girl… she had a vague memory of seeing her before.

"So," Dib started, "How about we go inside?" The girl nodded and they walked into the domicile. Gaz went into the kitchen to get a soda, and Dib and the girl sat on the couch. After a while of staring at the blank TV screen, the girl said something.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself." She apologized, "I'm Agent Greylycan, from the Swollen Eyeball Net. I'm here to investigate your alien claims. Can you tell me a bit about this 'alien'?"

So Dib started from the very beginning, when he heard news of the invasion from his satellite. Then he explained how six months later a kid named ZIM came into the classroom pretending to be a normal human being- not to mention his psychotic, talking green dog. Then he went on to explain all of the plans that have been tried and failed, from attempting to get a crazy paranormal investigator named Bill to believe him to planting a spy camera in his base. She just listened, taking notes and nodding occasionally. "So," he asked, "Do you understand?"

She took a deep breath. "It sounds quite real to me, Mothman. There's only one way to be sure."

Dib stared at her. "What?"

"You'll have to show me this ZIM and his little green dog. Only then can I start to draw conclusions."

He nodded. "How about you come visit my skool? He sits a few desks across from me."

She sat on the couch in thought. "Y'know, that might just work! I'll come with you to skool tomorrow."

Then Dib looked at his watch. "OH! Mysterious Mysteries is starting! Wanna watch?"

Greylycan grinned. "Of course! I haven't missed an episode yet!" The two of them got the TV on just in time to catch the end of the theme song. Then Dib and Grey sat in silence, watching the show.

----End of Chapter One! I hope you like this chappie, Dibsthe1! Next time- Agent Greylycan goes to skool to discover more about her cousin's alien! Tune in next time- same Dib time, same Dib station!----


End file.
